nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Crossfire
Underslung Barrel Attachment Any tips on using this blaster as an underslung blaster like the integrated blaster on the LongShot Barrel Extension? I find it hard to prime on the Recon's Extension's lower rail. Lomdr 18:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) : This doesn't sound very viable to me. You can get away with it on a rail where the attachment slides forward (like the sides of the Rayven or Stampede). But the bottom rail on all N-Strike guns and accessories slide the attachments on from the front, so trying to prime it while attached will just detach it. --King Starscream (talk) 19:32, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :EDIT: Ok, so here's what I've found using mine. Depending on the barrel extension, the rail clip on the Strikefire can lock in place super tight. I got it to work on by Longstrike extension. (Fitting, yes?) Anyway, if you hold the top of the Strikefire with your index finger and cock it with your thumb, that can make it viable as an underslung blaster. --King Starscream (talk) 15:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :I do have a couple of solutions for those that might find your suggestion a bit unwieldly: Either buy a Rubber gear tie (thick bendable wire un a rubber sheath and end caps in a variety of colors, I got myself this one that also has a modular light clip, so if you don't want the white LED that it comes with or if it breaks, you can replace it with another 'microlight'. Here's the website link to the WrapLit that I bought http://www.niteize.com/product/WrapLit.asp ) Or get a bandolier strap rail accessory from Slydev. Maybe the latter woud be more stable, but if you want to add a light to the blaster without adding more bulk or if you don't want to pay for the post for the Slydev, then get at least a 12 inch gear tie from Nite Ize. Also, the former goes with my prospective nerf persona: The Nerf Bandit, who specializes with Zombie Strike blasters or repurposed older blasters/Elite blasters (Like my Spectre with its stock and the retaliator extension) Lomdr (talk) 23:10, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Nonfactual Information I live in the U.S. and I very easilly got this in a set of two with eyegear and a vest. Not sure how it should be worded, Any suggestions? For the life of me I cannot find a white Strikefire, anywhere. I challenge the existence of a white Strikefire. ~~slightly skeptical~~ : The white Strikefire is a Star Wars re-release blaster. It's there in the article if you go and take a second look. Jet Talk • ] 17:51, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Buyed two single sets separately, i use it in nerf wars and it is extremely good, excellent quality. The King of Spiders (talk) 20:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Elite Darts? Has anyone tried this out with Elite Darts yet? Any idea how far it can fire one? If not, I've got one on order that I can test out once it come it. --King Starscream (talk) 20:06, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Maybe ask Bluedragon1971, he didn't say he doesn't have the Strikefire in his user page. Ninja of Nerf (talk) 06:21, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : My Recon worked extremely well with Streamlines, so I'm guessing it will work with Elites too. [[User:GameGear360|''GA]][[User talk:GameGear360|GE'']] 11:14, April 24, 2013 (UTC) : Well yeah of course it would GG, the Recon actually COMES WITH streamlines. Elite darts work better though. : Ninja of Nerf (talk) 14:49, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::My question was specifically for the Strikefire, though. --King Starscream (talk) 19:23, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::EDIT: I've did some testing on it and good grief. With Elite darts, I was able to get about 70 feet. If someone else can verify this for me, I'd appreciate it; I got my Strikefire second-hand and can't say for certain it wasn't modded. --King Starscream (talk) 19:29, May 7, 2013 (UTC)